This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus utilized to cool igniter leads used with gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include high and low pressure compressors, a combustor, and at least one turbine. The compressors compress air which is mixed with fuel and channeled to the combustor. The mixture is then ignited for generating hot combustion gases, and the combustion gases are channeled to the turbine which extracts energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to propel an aircraft in flight or to power a load, such as an electrical generator.
Gas turbine engines typically include an ignition system to ignite the fuel and air mixture within the gas turbine engine. At least one known gas turbine engine ignition system includes an exciter, at least one igniter, and a lead coupled between the exciter and the igniter. During operation, the igniter lead may be subject to an operational temperature that may cause the igniter lead to deteriorate. As a result, the engine may fail to start and may fail to support required operations.